


Letters to Nezumi

by blurryakashi



Category: Nezushi - Fandom, No. 6
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryakashi/pseuds/blurryakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi left Shion. Shion went back to No.6 to live with her mother. Nezumi promised that he will come back but he hasn't. Shion decides to write letters to his old address, hoping that he will see his letters and find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Nezumi

Nezumi,

 

It has been 3 weeks since I last saw you. How have you been ? Have you been eating well ? I miss you so much. I'm living with my mother now. She still works at that small bakery in town. She bakes really well but that's expected from her. You told me that you would meet me soon but I haven't heard from you and I'm so worried. I decided to write to you, hoping that you will see my letter and find me. Please come back. I love you.

 

\- Shion

 

//

 

Nezumi,

 

It has been a month since you kissed me. I miss you so badly. I told mother about us and I told her how much I love you. She accepted our love. She is also worried because you have been gone for so long. I asked around if anyone had seen you and everyone said they havent. Where are you ? How have you been ? I hope you're doing well. Oh have I told you that I'm washing the dogs again ? There's a new little puppy and he's so cute. He kind of looks like you. He has your eyes. I hope you get back to me soon. A word or a sentence will do. I just need to know that you are okay. I love you Nezumi. I miss you so much.

 

\- Shion

 

//

 

Nezumi,

 

It has been 4 months. I asked Rikiga about your whereabouts. I should've asked him for help sooner. He told me he might have a clue on where you are but he isn't so sure. I really hope he tells me as soon as possible. I can't wait to meet you again. Anyways life has been tough. I'm starting to miss you more and more. Every night, before I sleep, I can still feel your arms embracing me. I miss that warmth so much. I miss you so much Nezumi. You remember that child I asked that dog to take care of ? That child, I named him after you. His name is "Nezumi junior". My mother loves him. She told me that she would like to meet you soon so she can thank you for taking such good care of me when all those things happened. When are you coming back .....? I love you so much Nezumi.

 

\- Shion

 

//

 

Nezumi,

 

Rikiga told me that he found out where you are. I don't know how to feel. It has been so long since I saw you. I don't know what to expect. This might be the last letter I'll send you before I'm off to find you. Please wait for me Nezumi. I swear I won't let you go this time.

 

\- Shion

 

//

 

Nezumi,

 

I'm back home. Apparently, the place that Rikiga told me about was torn down. I tried looking around for you but the entire place was gone. You weren't there. I thought I had a chance of seeing you again. I guess you really wanted to leave huh ? It has been almost half a year. I miss you dearly. Everyday, I'm holding on just for you. Mother said I stop smiling. I really want to be happy again but you were my happiness. You made me feel like I mattered when everyone else were against me. I'm so angry. Why did you have to go ? Why did you leave me without saying anything ? You promised me that you will protect me and make me happy but where are you now ? Nezumi, please. I need you so badly. When are you coming back for me ? I love you so so much.

 

\- Shion

 

//

 

Nezumi,

 

It has been 6 months. I'm starting to lose hope. They told me you'll never come back. They told me you are gone for good. I didn't want to believe them but you have been gone for so long. I went to your house to find you too. All the letters I sent you are still in the letterbox. You haven't gone home. Where are you Nezumi ? Where are you staying ? It's almost wintertime and it's getting colder day by day. Are you wearing enough clothes to keep yourself warm ? Have you been eating well ? I hope you're okay. Please come back soon. Please don't make me lose hope. I will be waiting for your return. I love you.

 

\- Shion

 

//

 

Nezumi,

 

I went to your house again and the letters were gone. Did you went back home ? I hope you've read all my letters and know that I miss you a lot. Nezumi, please write back to me. Tell me that you're okay. Tell me that you're safe and alive. Please, I've been so worried for you. I couldn't sleep. I miss you so much. Come and find me. Let me kiss you all over again. Nezumi, please, I'm desperate. Please write back to me soon okay ? I love you so much. - Shion // Nezumi, Inukashi (Dogloan) said she saw you. I asked her if it was really you. She said you looked extremely tired and you had huge eye bags under your eyes but she knew it was you. Where have you been ? Why haven't you been sleeping well ? Nezumi please get back to me. I miss you so badly.

 

\- Shion

 

// trigger warning from here, mention of death and if you get trigger by c*ts easily, please stop reading.

 

Nezumi,

 

They said they found your body by the street. They said there were cuts all over you. Mother told me to see you for the last time. Nezumi please tell me this isn't true. Please tell me that you are still alive. Please tell me that they're lying. I don't want to believe them. You told me that you will come back for me. You said you will meet me again. I don't want to believe it's you. Mother told me to go. I can't disobey her. I'm praying that when I get that, they've mistaken you for another person. Nezumi please be alive. I love you so fucking much.

 

\- Shion

 

//

 

Nezumi,

 

It was your body.

 

//

 

Nezumi,

 

I can't sleep anymore. I haven't been eating anything lately. I can't believe you're gone. They prepared a small funeral for you. All our friends were there. They were all crying. Everyone misses you. You told me before that no one would care. I doubt that's the case if you saw what happened at your funeral. I can't live anymore. I can't believe I lost you. I should've kept you by my side. You wouldn't be gone if I did. It's all my fault Nezumi. I shouldn't have said goodbye. It has been 2 days since the funeral. I keep on blaming myself. Mother told me that it isn't my fault but I feel like it was. I know I would disappoint you but I can't live on anymore. Nezumi, you were my everything. I'm so sorry I can't live in for you. I'm going to disappoint mother too. But Nezumi, wait for me. I will be with you soon. This time, I won't leave your side. I love you Nezumi. Reunion will come.

 

\- Shion


End file.
